the_adventures_of_speed_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
Bree's Lost Youth
Plot Brian: Hey Bree, does somebody have a birthday coming up? Bree: No thanks, I don’t need a reminder Brian: Reminder? You’re becoming an adult Bree: Yeah, exactly Stewie: You know what we should do? We should throw Bree a surprise birthday party (Bree comes in) Brin, Stewie, Chase, Olivia, Adam, Daniel, Leo, Skylar, Oliver, Peter, Lois, Chris and Meg: Suprise! Brian: Dear Bree, what a journey you’ve had growing up. You may not have been like every other kid, eating ice cream and going to Disney World, but you’ve done way more than that. (Bree cries and runs up the stairs) Brian : What just happened? Stewie:Brian, she was already was feeling insecure about this Bree is having bad dreams Bree: I just want ro be like every other girl. What’s the big deal? Donald: You’re part of a team Bree: I don’t wanna be bionic anymore (Bree wakes up) (Bree steps on the deck) https://youtu.be/Oir3356XVWk The next day... Brian: Hey Bree. What are you doing? Bree: I’m having a tea party. Wanna join? Brian: Ok. Nothing like tea on a teatastic day. Who are your friends? Bree: Oh, this is Hermione, Pauline and Kathryn (They are actually Barbies) Brian: I see. Brian: Hey Bree, I’m going to the bar (Bree is watching Frozen) Bree: Let it Go, Let it Go Brian: Ahhh! Stewie, you gotta help! Bree is going crazy! First she was having a tea party and now she’s watching Frozen! Stewie: I think she’s going through a midlife crisis. Brian: As her boyfriend I’m gonna have to help her out (In the montage, Brian pushes Bree on the swing, takes her to a petting zoo and takes her to see Tangled. Brian is very depressed throughout this) Brian: (sobs) I can’t do this anymore Stewie, it’s humaliliating! Bree: Hey Brian, Bree: ready for our Disney World trip tommorow Brian: Yes The next day…. (Flight takes off) Bree: Wee! (They’re at Disney World) (Bree has a lot of fun) (They ar3e in the hotel) (Brian sings Bree a lullaby) (Brian goes to the bar in the lobby) Woman:hey, what’s the matter Brian: My girlfriend’s going through a midlife criis and I just can’t handle Woman: Try asking where it’s coming from Brian: I’ll do that The next day… Bree: Hey Brian what are we gnna do today? Brian: Bree, there’s Something I have to ask you about. Bree: Ok Brian: What is all this, why-why are you having this mid life crisis Bree: As long as a can remember, I’ve spent most of my life in the lab . I’ve never been like my peers, and I was also so frusterated. Now, I realized that I’ve missed out what could have been the best time of my life, and, I just wanted to make up for it, like Micheal Jackson *cutaway* (recording booth 1984) Micheal: You don't wanna be a man you wanna be a boy *end of cutaway* Brian: Micheal Jackson was crazy, you don't wanna be like him, but look at the bright side, you are the world's first bionic superhero. You helped us defeat the shapeshifters. You can do so many great things with your powers Bree: I see what you mean, thanks Brain Brian: Should we go home Bree: Yeah Appearances Seth MacFarlane as Stewie and Brian Griffin William Brent as Chase Davenport Justine Ezirak as Bree Davenport Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport Jessica Green as Olivia Krane Trivia * Bree's musical number is a parody of "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" by Eurythmitics from 1983. *Bree was refrencing "Beat It" by Micheal Jackson from 1984 *Bree’s musical number was written by Kelli Berglund *Bree is revealed to feel like an old person Category:Season 1 Category:Bree’s Lost Youth Arc